Te esperaré toda mi vida
by Kanna Meiko
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si una mujer de siglo XXI, como tú, viajara en el tiempo al siglo XVII? Averígualo sumergiéndote en las páginas de esta novela de la mano de Mikan y sus dos amigas, Sumire y Hotaru; unas españolas afincadas en Londres. Una rifa, un premio, un viaje, una ciudad: Edimburgo.( Resumen completo dentro, incluye la parejita de Ruka y Hotaru.)(Espero que lean)
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **_**¿Qué ocurriría si una mujer de siglo XXI, como tú, viajara en el tiempo al siglo XVII?**_

_**Averígualo sumergiéndote en las páginas de esta novela de la mano de Mikan y sus dos amigas, Hotaru y Sumire; unas españolas afincadas en Londres.**_

_**Una rifa, un premio, un viaje, una ciudad: Edimburgo. Tierra de leyendas y escoceses.**_

_**Allí, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, ocurrirá algo que cambiará para siempre la vida de la protagonista y sus amigas.**_

Kanna- A mi Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de una tal llamada Tachibana Higuchi o algo así.

Meiko- A mi la historia no me pertenece le pertenece a mi escritora favorita y señora Megan Maxwell.

Kanna y Meiko- Ahora si, a leer.

* * *

Aberdeen, Escocia, 1429.

Alannah Carmichael corría asustada por el empapado y verde descampado, sujetando su avanzado embarazo con ambas manos. Keeva, la hechicera, la seguía con la maldad ardiendo en su rostro deseoso de venganza.

Un día antes, en el castillo de Aberdeen, el enlace entre Sean Roberts y lady Marian Mctouch se había tornado en fatalidad. Por error, durante los festejos, una flecha de los Carmichael había acabado con la vida de Brendan, el hijo de Keeva.

Atrás quedaron los días de plácida vida y las noches de quietud. Keeva había perdido a su adorado hijo y su furia era imparable.

—Deteneos, Alannah, no tenéis escapatoria —chilló Keeva con los ojos encendidos por la venganza.

La joven, asustada, no quería dejar de correr, pero el agotamiento provocado por el peso del bebé en su vientre y la proximidad del acantilado, le hicieron parar. Si seguía avanzando caería al mar. Estaba acorralada. No podía huir. Por ello, y a sabiendas de que iba a morir, se volvió hacia su perseguidora y, mirándola a los ojos, gritó con aplomo:

—Os juro, Keeva, que aun muerta no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de mi esposo. ¿Por qué le habéis matado? ¿Por qué?

—Porque le amabais. Como yo a mi hijo.

Delirante, la hechicera se acercó a ella y aferró con fuerza el colgante que Alannah lucía en el cuello, arrancándoselo de un fuerte tirón.

—Devolvedme la joya de los Carmichael.

Aquel medio corazón tallado en piedra blanca era, junto con la otra mitad que su difunto marido aún llevaba en el cuello, la joya más preciada de su clan. La desesperación de la joven hizo reír a la hechicera que, enloquecida por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, se aproximó hasta casi rozarle la cara con su aliento.

—No, Alannah, no os lo devolveré —siseó.

—¡Matadme a mí, pero dejad vivir a mi hijo! —gritó la futura madre al ver cómo la enloquecida mujer miraba su tripa.

Durante unos segundos Keeva dudó. Pero no; quería hacer daño, y tras pensar en una venganza perdurable en el tiempo, exclamó levantando las manos.

—No os voy a matar Alannah. Viviréis para ser testigo del dolor que sufrirá vuestro hijo el día que sea feliz. Porque yo, Keeva Raeburn, hechicera de Montrose, maldigo a todos los Carmichael a partir del nacimiento de este niño.

—¡Noooo! —gritó horrorizada Alannah, mientras escuchaba las voces de los guerreros que se acercaban para auxiliarla.

—No seréis felices. ¡Nunca! Vuestra felicidad me la llevo con el colgante —bramó enloquecida—. Todos perderéis al ser amado en el momento en que vuestros corazones rebosen de felicidad. Vuestras vidas serán una pura agonía, desamparo y soledad; porque cualquier Carmichael que ame, verá morir a su pareja. Y este hechizo sólo se desvanecerá cuando uno de esos amados el colgante vuelva a encontrar.

—Keeva... no —imploró Alannah, al ser consciente de lo que la miserable mujer pensaba hacer.

Dicho aquello, la hechicera sonrió y se precipitó al vacío desde el impresionante acantilado de Aberdeen, desapareciendo para siempre una vez que cayó en el mar.

Y la maldición de Keeva inundó de tristeza, durante siglos, a todos los Carmichael.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo por que allí va el 1r capítulo, bueno espero que dejen reviews de parte de Kanna y Meiko las hermanas gemelas, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, aún que solo sea el prólogo.

Las queremos y un beso a todas mi one-chan's Kanna y Meiko.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Kanna- Hola aquí va otro capítulo... **

**Meiko- Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Kanna y Meiko- Ni la historia ni los personajes nos pertenecen, y ahora si, a leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Londres, julio de 2010. _

El día en Londres era gris, lluvioso y oscuro. En España se diría que estaban «cayendo chuzos de punta», pero aquello no desmejoraba el estado de ánimo del grupo de amigas reunido en un bar de lo más chic, en Oxford Street.

—Brindo por mi separación de Hajime —gritó alegremente Mikan—. Dios mío de mi alma, ¡casi la cago al pensar que era el hombre de mi vida! No volváis a dejar que se me nuble la razón por otro petardo que sólo encuentre divertido estar más estupendo y guapo que yo.

—Amen, linda—aplaudió Hotaru.

—Brindo por ti y por esa sensatez que a veces brilla por su ausencia —añadió Sumire, levantando su copa—. Porque esta vez se manifestara y te hiciera ver que era mejor convivir con él un tiempo antes de celebrar la boda, llena de azahar y _glamour_, en la catedral de San Pablo. Si hubiera sido así, ahora todo sería más complicado, te lo aseguro.

¡Qué razón tenía Sumire! Meses atrás, les había confesado, emocionada, que Hajime y ella estaban planeando casarse y celebrar un bodorrio por todo lo alto en la misma catedral en la que, años atrás, se habían casado el príncipe Carlos y lady Diana Spencer. Aquello les dejó atónitas. Sus amigas pensaban que si había algo destinado al fracaso, era aquella relación.

Hajime era un inglés demasiado adinerado para ella. Mikan se había criado con un padre feriante que apenas la cuidó durante su infancia. Su madre murió cuando ella nació, por lo que para él, la niña siempre fue más un estorbo que un beneficio.

Cuando llegó a Londres, el primer trabajo que encontró fue de camarera en una taberna irlandesa. Durante años trabajó sin descanso, incluso se matriculó en un curso de informática y en otro de karate. Allí fue donde conoció a Hotaru, una muchacha canaria, bajita y divertida que, al igual que ella, había emigrado a Londres para buscarse la vida como peluquera. Precisamente, gracias a Hotaru y a sus contactos, consiguió un trabajo en EBC, una cadena de tiendas de ropa de jóvenes diseñadores.

Allí pudo demostrar que, además de tener buen gusto para conjuntar y vestir los modelos, sabía aconsejar a otras jóvenes. Por eso acabó siendo la encargada de ventas del departamento de grandes firmas.

Años después, en una de las competiciones de karate, conocieron a Sumire y Koko. Un matrimonio de madrileños que rondaba la cincuentena, sin hijos y que, debido al traslado laboral de él, acabaron viviendo también en Londres. Pepe era contable y Sumire médico de familia.

—Vamos a ver chicas. No lo negaré. Tuve unas buenas consejeras —asintió Montse mirando a sus amigas—. Menos mal que os escuché y no me casé con él. Dios mío, ¡sois las mejores!

Hotaru y Sumire se miraron y sonrieron. Hajime y Mikan no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y cualquiera que pasara con ellos una sola tarde lo veía. Aunque a ellos les costó más de dos años de relación.

—Nunca imaginé que Hajime pudiera hacerme algo así. Qué cayera tan bajo... Me ofendió cuando dijo

«que la juventud de esa chica le había nublado la razón». Y ya, cuándo el muy imbécil apostilló «que yo ya tenía una edad como para entender que esa chica le gustara», me remató. ¡Me estaba llamando vieja! Pero, Dios, si sólo tengo veintinueve años.

—¡Gilipollas! —bufó Sumire al escucharla.

—¡Me llamó vieja a la cara! Cuándo, precisamente con veintinueve años estoy en mi mejor momento —gruñó Mikan—. Cómo alguna vez se le vuelva a ocurrir a alguien llamarme vieja, os juro que le arranco la cabeza.

—Hombres, _mi niña_, hombres —suspiró la canaria.

—Cariño, don Tiquismiquis y tú no teníais futuro. Te lo dije cientos de veces, pero nunca quisiste escucharme —murmuró Sumire, con la sinceridad y la seguridad que le daban las canas—. Ese engreído nunca me gustó. A y a mí nos miraba por encima del hombro cada vez que nos veía, y luego, cuándo tú estabas delante, disimulaba como un auténtico gañán. Como decimos en Vallecas, ¡ese pijo no era trigo limpio!

Mikan asintió. Sus amigas le habían hecho muchas veces aquel comentario. Pero ella no quiso escucharlo. Por amor. No es que estuviera locamente enamorada de Hajime, pero le quería y se lo pasaba muy bien con él.

—No le des más vueltas. ¡La cagó y le pillaste! —asintió Hotaru al ver el gesto de su amiga.

—Sí, definitivamente le pillé con las manos en la masa. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho! —susurró Mikan al pensar en aquel fatídico día. Pero reponiéndose de aquello dijo, dando un trago a su bebida—: La verdad es que ahora me alegro de que mi relación con él haya acabado. Me ha abierto los ojos. Hajime sólo piensa en él, luego en él y, finalmente, en él. ¡Pero si se ha quedado hasta con los potos! ¡Así se lo coman vivo!

—Vamos a ver, cariño —suspiró Sumire tras escucharla—, don Tiquismiquis se ha quedado con todo porque tú le has dejado.

Mikan, acostumbrada a viajar por la vida sin apenas equipaje, asintió.

—No quería nada de él.

—¡Faltaría más! —se mofó Hotaru, que conocía muy bien a su amiga.

—Os juro que no necesito nada de él. Pero reconozco que me sorprendió su egoísmo. Casi nada de lo que había allí era mío. Y no, no quiero nada que no me haya ganado yo sólita.

—Bueno, momento _L'Oréal _—se guaseó la canaria.

Eso hizo reír a Mikan, que aireó su oscura y morena melena con comicidad.

—Por supuesto, «¡porque yo lo valgo!»

—Esa es mi chica —coreó Sumire—. Dignidad ante todo.

—No lo dudes —corroboró Mikan—. Nunca me quedo con nada que no sea mío; no me gusta. Aunque el muy egoísta se ha quedado hasta con mis cremas. Con todas...

—No me digas que se ha quedado con la _Sensai Cellular Performance _de Kanebo ¿La que te regaló y le costó un ojo de la cara y parte del otro? —preguntó Hotaru.

Mikan afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Será mariquita el _jodío_! De tonto no tiene un pelo —susurró Sumire.

—Ah, y con la crema depilatoria de Elizabeth Arden. Siempre decía que le gustaba porque olía muy bien. Es más, últimamente pretendía que le depilara yo las piernas y las ingles. —Uisss... ¡Qué fatiguita por Dios! —resopló Sumire al escucharla—. Donde esté mi Koko, con su exceso de pelo y kilillos, que se quiten estos nuevos guaperas que matan por una buena barra de depilatorio.

—Definitivamente —continuó Mikan—, no me volveré a fijar en el exterior de un tío.

—Harás bien, _mi niña _—asintió Hotaru.

—Mira mi Koko... No es un Adonis, pero me cuida y me mima; aunque a veces discutamos, como hacemos últimamente —bufó Sumire.

—¿Has vuelto a pelearte con tu osito? —suspiró la canaria.

—Sí. Llevamos una temporada algo revolucionados.

—¿Pero qué os pasa? —preguntó Mikan.

—Nuestro regreso a España nos va a costar el divorcio. Él no entiende que yo no quiera regresar. Me gusta vivir en Londres y...

—Venga, venga, respira y no te pongas nerviosa. No creo que Koko lo haga para molestarte —la consoló Mikan.

Koko y Sumire eran dos personas excepcionales. Y se querían muchísimo, aunque tras años de matrimonio les gustara hacerse la puñeta mutuamente.

—Respirar..., respiro. Pero es que me saca de mis casillas. Y encima, el otro día me viene con que quiere que para su cumpleaños, que es en febrero y estaremos ya en Madrid, hagamos un fiestorro en nuestra casa para celebrarlo con su familia. ¡Y no! No soporto a mi suegra. Esa mujer, con más bigote que una gamba, cuchichea a mis espaldas y no me gusta.

—Ya está, _mi niña_. Ya pasó. Es su madre y él la quiere. ¡Tienes que entenderlo! —dijo la canaria, divertida.

—Tienes razón —rió la implicada—. Por muy bruja que sea la susodicha, es la jodida madre de mi Koko. Ay, Dios, qué complicado es esto del amor.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Mikan fue la primera en romperlo.

—Obviando los problemas de Sumire y su Koko, a partir de ahora solo me fijaré en el interior de los hombres. ¡Me quiero enamorar! Pero necesito que sea de un hombre de los de verdad. De esos que te abren la puerta y te retiran la silla para que te sientes. En fin, alguien diferente y especial.

—Yo quiero uno así también. Pero me temo que la mayoría de los hombres de hoy en día se sientan cuando ven una silla libre, no vaya a ser que se queden sin ella —se mofó Hotaru.

Animada por el momento, Mikan recordó al hombre que aparecía en sus sueños desde que era pequeña. Nunca llegaba a verlo con claridad.

—Quiero un hombre que me mire con pasión y me haga temblar como a una boba. Uno de esos que, con su sola presencia, hace que te sientas protegida, querida y amada.

—¿Te han echado alucinógenos en la bebida? —se burló la canaria al escucharla.

—Y sobre todo, y muy importante —concluyó Mikan despertando de sus anhelos—, que no se le ocurra llamarme «¡vieja!». Porque juro y re-juro que la próxima persona a la que se le ocurra llamarme «¡vieja!», le hago tragarse los dientes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la taberna y entró un hombre alto, guapo e impecablemente vestido de negro y gris; muy del estilo de Hajime y sus refinados amigos. —Uf... Qué bien le sienta ese traje de Armani. —Al ver el gesto de sus amigas, Mikan aclaró haciéndolas reír—. Pero no. No quiero más metrosexuales en mi vida ¡se acabó!

Sus amigas se miraron con complicidad. Si algo tenían claro, era que ella no iba a cambiar nunca. Era espontánea, loca y divertida, y eso la hacía especial.

—Déjame decirte que no todos los hombres son iguales —aclaró Sumire. Puede que encuentres uno tan guapo como los que a ti te gustan y que además sea sensato, varonil y galante. Tipo Clooney.

—¿Dónde está ese tío? Que me lo quedo yo —bromeó Hotaru.

—Lo que pasa, Mikanetsu de mi alma...

—No me llames así que lo odio —se quejó mientras su iPhone le indicaba que había recibido un mensaje. Era de Hajime. Don Tiquismiquis. Su ex.

«Tengo ganas de verte.»

Incrédula, lo volvió a leer y, sin hacer el menor caso, lo cerró y sonrió a su amiga Sumire, que continuaba hablando.

—Decía, querida amiga, que sueles fijarte en cada espécimen, hija mía, que es para echarte de comer aparte. Porque ahora ha sido don Tiquismiquis pero, ¿qué me dices de Jin, el sueco?

—Uisss... ¡Qué guapo era Jin! —corroboró Hotaru.

—Y qué limpito iba siempre. Y lo bien que le sentaba la ropa de Adolfo Domínguez y las camisetas de Custo —asintió Mikan, divertida, al recordarle.

—Sí, pero todo se le iba en la fachada. Era un vago de tres al cuarto —recordó Sumire.

—Tienes razón. Era tan guapo que me daba hasta vergüenza ver cómo me miraban las chicas por la calle cuando íbamos con él. Me hacían sentir fea y más bajita —se mofó Hotaru.

—Fueron seis meses... ¡Pero qué seis meses! —suspiró Mikan al recordarle.

—¿Y Kazune? —siguió enumerando Sumire—. ¿Qué me decís de él?

—¿Aquél que sólo comía pollo y arroz? —preguntó la canaria, y Sumire asintió mientras se atragantaba de risa.

—Era un idiota creído, aspirante a Gran hermano —admitió Mikan—. Eso sí, estaba de muy buen ver. Eso no lo voy a negar.

—¿Lo ves? —interrumpió Hotaru—. A ver si cambias tus gustos y te fijas en hombres. Pero hombres de verdad. No en guaperas metrosexuales que se horrorizan si se ven un pelo fuera de lugar o engordan unos kilillos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió Mikan al recordar los ataques de Hajime cuando la báscula subía cien gramos—. Tengo que cambiar.

—Necesitamos encontrarte a un hombre como los de antes —sentenció Sumire.

—Ya lo encontré. Lo malo es que sólo vive en mis sueños —se rió de sí misma—. Oye, ya que estamos, ¿y si aprovechamos esa búsqueda y localizamos otro para Hotaru?

La aludida al escuchar su nombre soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, Mikan, ¡ya me gustaría! Pero yo no soy el prototipo de mujercita que suele gustar. Soy graciosa y, no bajita, sino _recogidita _—todas rieron—, pero no tengo muchos encantos. Y mira que me joroba reconocerlo, pero es la verdad. Solo atraigo a mequetrefes con nombres insultos, como «Chino», «Juanito» o «Yuls». No puedo competir con vosotras, las estilizadas. Eso sí, si yo fuera alta y espigada... Uf, ¡otro gallo cantaría!

Aquello hizo que las tres se partieran de la risa. Al final, la canaria, levantando de nuevo su copa, miró a sus amigas y dijo en tono alegre y jovial:

—Pero como de ilusiones también se vive, brindo porque alguna vez un tío de verdad, con un nombre contundente y una mirada cautivadora, se fije en mí. Pero sobre todo, brindo por la tarde de rebajas que nos espera en Oxford Street.

—Tú lo has dicho —jaleó Mikan—. ¡Vivan las rebajas!

Diez minutos después, bajo el aguacero, tres mujeres divertidas corrían y se metían en una tienda de ropa casual. Tenían mucho que comprar.

* * *

**K Y M- A partir de esta vez hablaremos como si fueramos una sola persona. Espero que os hay gustado y por cierto dejen reviews.**

**NayellyTomoko123- Gracias, te agradecemos que te haya gustado y que lo hayas puesto en favoritos, intentaremos actualizar mas seguido.**

**K Y M- Adiós a todas mis one-chan's(Tomoko-onechan tú estas en ella). **


	3. Capítulo 2

El olor a tierra mojada y musgo fresco inundaba sus fosas nasales. Mikan corría por un frondoso bosque plagado de enormes robles y flores multicolores y, de pronto, un rayo de electrizante luz azulada cruzó el cielo. El sonido del potente trueno la asustó. Se quitó las enormes gotas de agua de los ojos y vio a lo lejos la fortaleza de piedra. ¡Su castillo!

Sin pensárselo corrió hacia él. Un caballo desbocado de color oscuro apareció tras los árboles, galopando directamente hacia ella. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando le reconoció. Sobre aquel imponente alazán estaba la figura del hombre con el que soñaba desde niña, aunque por más que intentaba aclarar su vista para verle la cara, le resultaba imposible. El viento, la oscuridad y la lluvia se lo impedían.

Recogiéndose las extrañas vestimentas que llevaba, intentó avanzar a su encuentro. Quería hablar con él. Necesitaba oír su voz pero, como siempre, no podía conseguirlo. Era imposible. Unas inexistentes cadenas no la dejaban moverse. Sólo podía observarle. A escasos metros de ella, aquel hombre de larga cabellera retuvo su montura para posar sobre ella su mirada pasional, que pudo sentir incluso en la oscuridad. Pero, a pesar de la proximidad, no podía distinguirle. El viento caprichoso se lo impedía, revolviendo su melena.

De pronto, otro rayo azulado rasgó de nuevo el tormentoso cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor y, durante una fracción de segundo, pudo admirar su salvaje cara. Tenía los ojos carmín, el pelo oscuro y sensuales y carnosos labios que parecían sonreír.

Ella quiso avanzar. ¿Por qué no podía caminar?

Sin previo aviso, el hombre, con su imponente envergadura, se bajó del caballo y...

«Pipipipi... Pipipipi... Pipipipi...»

Asustada, Mikan se despertó empapada en sudor. Paró el molesto pitido. De nuevo aquel sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado aquello? ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Todo había comenzado cuando tenía seis años.

Erika, La Escocesa, una gitana que leía el tarot y las líneas de las manos en la misma feria en la que ellos viajaban, había reparado en la niña solitaria que deambulaba siempre por la calle, hiciera frío o calor. Investigó hasta que supo que era la hija de Ángel, el dueño de la atracción de los coches de choque y, después de observarles durante días, se percató de que, incomprensiblemente, aquel hombre apenas cuidaba de ella. Sólo la regañaba y le exigía trabajar mientras él chafardeaba con los otros feriantes.

Una tarde de lluvia intensa, la gitana la invitó a pasar a su caravana para que se resguardase del frío y la lluvia. Su padre estaba con una mujer dentro de la suya y, como era de esperar, se olvidó de ella. Erika sonrió al ver cómo observaba todo. Especialmente la bola de cristal que descansaba sobre la mesa camilla.

—Oh... ¡Qué chula es la bola mágica!

—¿Te gusta, princesita?

La pequeña asintió y, acercándose a ella, la observó sin tocarla. Si algo había aprendido de los gritos de su padre, era que no se tocaba nada a excepción de que te lo permitieran.

—¿Puedes ver el futuro?

La mujer sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

—A veces sí... a veces no —respondió enigmáticamente.

—¿Sabes...? Yo no creo en estas cosas —murmuró ella, con su graciosa cara aniñada.

—¿Por qué, cielo?

Con una triste mirada que dio a entender más que las palabras, suspiró.

—Porque a mi caravana nunca vienen Los Reyes Magos por Navidad ni El Ratón Pérez cuando se me cae un diente, y a las de mis amigos sí. Por eso no creo en nada y me pongo triste si pienso en esas cosas.

Erika, consciente de la soledad y tristeza que le embargaba, asintió apenada.

—¿Sabes qué me decía mi madre que hiciera cuando estaba triste o nerviosa?

—¿Qué?

—Que cantara para olvidar las penas.

—¿Cantar?

—Sí, princesa. Cuando uno canta piensa en lo que está diciendo y suele olvidar lo que no te permite ser feliz. Esto no quiere decir que así se solucionen los problemas, pero cantar te ayudará a sobrellevarlos un poco mejor. ¿Sabes cantar? —La niña asintió y la gitana soltó una carcajada—. ¿Me dejas ver tu manita?

Tímidamente la extendió y Erika, La Escocesa, la tomó entre las suyas. Durante un buen rato estuvo mirando aquella pequeña y sucia palma.

—Tu felicidad y tu futuro están en el pasado —dijo finalmente la gitana.

Al ver que la niña la miraba sin entender nada, la mujer la liberó.

—Toca la bola y pide tres deseos. ¿Quizá se cumplan?

Ella la miró con su mellada sonrisa y puso sus manitas sobre la bola.

—Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser guapa como las chicas que salen en la tele.

—Muy bien cariño, lo serás. ¿Tu segundo deseo?

Sin pensárselo apenas, dijo:

—No quiero vivir aquí. Cuando sea mayor quiero un trabajo que me guste y, sobre todo, en el que no tenga que recoger los coches de choque por la noche.

—¿Y tu tercer deseo?

—Quiero vivir en un castillo muy bonito y que un príncipe muy guapo y amable se enamore locamente de mí.

Con unos extraños movimientos, la mujer la tocó en la cabeza y luego rozó con los dedos la bola de cristal.

—Tu felicidad y tu futuro, están en el pasado, princesa. Ya lo verás —repitió por último.

Con seis años no dio importancia a aquel comentario. Es más, ni lo entendió. Pero a partir de ese día ocurrió algo.

Comenzó a soñar con un bosque, un castillo y un extraordinario guerrero a caballo. Al principio lo achacó a ideales de niñas y princesas, pero el tiempo pasó y el sueño perduró. Ella seguía corriendo, la lluvia seguía cayendo y, lo único que cambió fue que con el paso del tiempo el hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, Erika, La Escocesa, tras años de cuidarla y hacerla feliz, se marchó. Aquello la entristeció muchísimo, pero la gitana antes de irse le susurró al oído: «nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo.»

Pasado un tiempo, un día mirando un documental de historia en la televisión, se quedó sin habla al ver el castillo con el que soñaba. ¡Su castillo! Aquel lugar existía. Era el castillo de Elcho, cercano a la ciudad de Perth, en Escocia. Aquello la llenó de ilusión, pero también la hizo preguntarse el motivo de sus sueños, aunque no encontró respuesta.

Su padre murió cuando apenas había cumplido los dieciocho, y queriéndose olvidar de su triste pasado, vendió la vieja atracción de los coches de choque que heredó y se mudó a vivir a Londres. Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo y ser feliz. ¡Se lo merecía! Una vez allí se propuso visitar el lugar con el que soñaba. Al fin y al cabo Escocia estaba relativamente cerca de Londres. Pero su trabajo, sus amigos y sus novietes le impedían hacerlo. Siempre surgía un plan mejor. Y aunque nunca olvidó aquel lugar, pues los sueños no la abandonaban, sí se olvidó de visitarlo.

«Pipipipi... Pipipipi... Pipipipi...»

—Vale... plasta... vale... ya me levanto —resopló apagando de nuevo el despertador mientras se desperezaba en la cama.

Extendió la mano, cogió su iPhone. Estaba apagado. Lo encendió. Se levantó, pulsó el play del equipo de música y la voz de Lady Gaga inundó el pequeño apartamento. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a bailar. Si podía presumir de algo, era de levantarse llena de energía y de un humor excelente.

—Esto es comenzar bien un día —dijo en voz alta, mientras bailaba y abría el armario para elegir la ropa.

Diez minutos después estaba en la ducha, cantando a pie no pulmón el último éxito de la cantante.


End file.
